Dragonborn's Arc - Preview
by Tomzilla99
Summary: Preview.


**Here's a preview for a new story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart._

* * *

"The land you know is in danger, Dragonborn." The Hooded man said to Drago making him raise an eyebrow.

* * *

_I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes._

* * *

"What do you think it all means my Thane?" Lydia asked as she sat next to Drago.

"I don't know, though something tells me it will be worse than anything we've ever faced... and I thought I told you to stop calling me that." He said causing Lydia to smirk at their usual joke. But inside he was very worried about what was to come.

* * *

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,_

* * *

"Why is it wherever I go with you, there's always something trying to kill us?" Faendal asked firing another arrow at the target.

"Uh, luck?" Drago suggested as he fired another arrow.

"Jeez, if this is good luck I'd hate to see your bad luck." Faendel said as they both fired and arrow. Drago missed and Faendel hit spot on.

I am Faendel, and this is my favorite game in Skyrim!" Faendel cheered while Drago shook his head while chuckling.

* * *

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

* * *

"So what would you have us do, High King Dragonborn?" Ralof asked the High King.

"At the moment I need you to send a letter the Skaal Shaman Frea in Solstheim. They are also in the range this problem and they need to notified of this."

* * *

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

* * *

A skeleton hand rose from the ground and the rest of the skeleton body followed suit. As the body of bones stood, fire started to form around it covering its body. As the flames disappeared, what stood now was a man wearing what appears to look like Daedric armor only it was darker and looked like it was made of scales with pricing red eyes coming from the helmet. The man let out a monstrous roar through the night and started laughing.

"**YES, YES, I live again! Beware Tamriel, beware Dovahkiin! For I, Alduin The World Eater HAS RETURNED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

* * *

"**I have brought the both of back to the realm of the living to serve me. And I will use the both of you so I can once again rule this world. Am I at all unclear on this?"** Alduin asked and threatened both the revived Cicero and the Revived Miraak.

* * *

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,_

* * *

"Drago, we just received word from the Queen of Morrowwind, and the King of Blackmarsh. And they agreed to sign an alliance with Skyrim, they just with to know the name of this alliance." Benor explained handing over a couple letters to Drago.

"Well, tell me Benor, what do you think of 'the Ebonheart pact'?"

* * *

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come._

* * *

Drago, Lydia, Faendel, Brelyna, Benor, Erik, and Mjoll were walking through an old Dwarven construction area when Drago held his hand back as signal to stop. They followed his order and he walked forward a few steps and he started to speak.

"It's okay, you can come out now." He said confusing the others. But just then they started hearing footsteps and then saw a shadow of something. They finally saw what it really was. It was a short man, half the size of Drago; he had large hands, large feet, and a big nose, a large reddish brown beard and long reddish brown hair, and he was wearing Dwarven armor. Beside him was a Falmer in rags.

"Everyone, this is Nero, last of the Dwarves. And his assistant... um, uh... sorry what was your name again?"

"B-Bo-Bob." The Falmer known as Bob replied.

* * *

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

* * *

"There is only one way to save the people of Skyrim, and that is to get them off Skyrim. To do so I have commissioned a secret project with Nero. A new kind of ship capable of carrying every man, woman, and child. And room to bring food aboard. And strong enough to withstand any possible attack. I call it... an arc."

* * *

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warriors heart.  
I tell you, I tell you, the dragonborn comes._

* * *

_**Dragonborn's Arc**_

* * *

**Coming soon.**

**So that was the preview, if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

**Please review and comment.**


End file.
